High Times
by MrSubway2
Summary: The Titans find marijuana on a robber they catch, and decide to try it!
1. Peril From A Pothead

So, this is my first Titan fic. My favorite character is Raven, but I decided to do a fic about all the titans for now. Raven's mind is VERY complex, and I want to learn as much about her as I can before writing a Raven fic. Basically, the Titans stop a mediocre villain, and discover he has pot on him! So, like some teens, they decide to experiment with it. Go easy, as this is my first ever Titan fic. I don't own Teen Titans, but I'd like to date Raven.   
  
CHAPTER 1: The Find  
  
"Titans! Go!" Robin and the rest of the Titans were chasing an unruly looking crook down Main Street. He had just robbed a bank, and was scared shitless that the Titans were chasing him. Normally, the Titans wouldn't bother with a punk like this, but they were all coming back from taking out a bigger villain and happened to hear the bank manager screaming for help.  
  
"Give it up, punk," Robin yelled as he chased down the guy on foot. "Man," commented Cyborg, "that guy's pathetic. I don't even think we need to help Robin." Robin was catching up to the robber easily. As Robin got close, the guy pulled out a gun and aimed it a Robin. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" screamed Raven, and the gun flew out of the man's hand and toward Raven. The robber looked in horror as, with a simple thought, Raven crushed the gun into a ball. As Robin grabbed him from behind, he said, "Just think what she could do to your balls." "I give up, man! I give up!" yelled the robber, dropping to his knees in front of Robin. "Please don't let that goth psycho chick hurt me! I give up!" The others laughed. Even Raven had a small smirk on her face.  
  
The police soon showed up and took the guys to jail. Raven handed the balled up gun to one of the cops. "Evidence," she said dryly. "Uh, thanks," said the cop. "Did you do this to the gun?" Raven's eyes glowed white and the gun regained its original shape. "Holy shit!" the cop said. "That's unbelievably cool! Thanks you, Titans. You came through as usually. I don't know what we'd do without you." They all smiled and began to head back to the tower. As Cyborg was walking with the others, he noticed a ziplock bag on the ground. "What's this?" he said, picking it up. In the bag was a good amount of a purplish looking grass. "Maybe it is a snack," said Starfire. "It is in a sandwich bag." "Nah," said Beastboy, "I don't think so." Robin took the bag from Cyborg, opened it, and smelled. "DAMN!" Robin said, pulling back the bag from his nose. "Isn't that...marijuana?" asked Raven. "Strong marijuana," Robin replied. "That guy must have thrown it while I was chasing him. Oh, well. Just another charge for him." Robin wanted to go to the police station and give them the weed, but he was tired, sweaty and hungry. "We'll bring this to the cops tomorrow morning," he said. "Let's go home, guys."  
  
Back at Titan Tower, the team took turns showering, and then ate a nice dinner. Cyborg and Beast Boy got into it as usual about the lack of meat for dinner. They all cleaned up and then sat together watching a horror movie Raven had rented. It was pretty good. After the movie, Starfire began to ask questions. "So, what is this 'weed' substance we found?" Robin grinned at her cute ignorance. "Well, it's a drug that grows on a plant. You roll it up in something, and you smoke it like a cigarette, except that it alters your state of mind. Some people say it makes you feel good. But, I've heard it's bad for you." "Hey!" Beastboy began. "Anyone ever smoke weed before? I haven't." They all shook their heads. Raven said, "Anything that alters your mind can't be good for you. That stuff is shit." "How do we know?" Cyborg asked. "We've never tried it." "Hey!" Beastboy said. "How about, only if you guys want to, let's try it. There will still be enough left to give the cops!" They looked at him in shock. "We're crime fighters," Robin said. "Weed is illegal. We'd be breaking the law." "Ah, who'd know?" Beastboy said. "Besides, we're not hurting anybody. And, doing something, well, criminal, might help us understand crime more." To Robin's shock, Cyborg said, "Hey, I'm game if you guys do it too." "I wish to try all earthly experiences," grinned Starfire. "Rae?" Beastboy said, looking at Raven. "We either all do it together, or forget it." Raven thought hard. It was illegal, but she was always open to experiencing different levels of consciousness. Raven, avid reader, had read up on weed and despite her earlier objections, she read that in moderation, it actually wasn't that dangerous. She also thought, though, about how it would affect her powers. "I'll try," she said. "But you guys have to keep a close eye on me. Don't forget, my mind can be dangerous." "Don't worry Rae," said Beastboy. "I got your back." Robin saw he was outnumbered on this, and besides, he was curious, too. "Okay," he said. "Anyone know how to do this?"  
  
Cyborg went online and got instructions on how to roll a blunt. Meanwhile, Beastboy ran out and bought some blunt wraps. It took a few tries, but Cyborg finally produced a pretty good blunt for a beginner. It was big and perfectly formed.  
  
The friends looked at each other, trying to decide who should light it. Finally, Robin suggested that Beast Boy spark it up, as he had suggested trying this. Beast Boy took the lighter Cyborg bought with the wraps, took a deep breathe, and sparked it up.  
  
(So, that's the end of chapter one. I decided to stop it here for suspense. Please review, flame, whatever. In the next chapter, Cheech and Chong are humbled.) 


	2. SMOKIN!

Beast Boy held the lighter to the end of the blunt and inhaled deeply. Immediately, he began to cough violently. He gagged and hunched over, coughing for about a minute straight. Finally, he looked up at his friends, and his head was spinning. "Whoa!" he said. Beastboy took another toke, and then passed it to Cyborg. Cyborg took a hit and began to cough, too. After about 4 hits, he passed it to Robin.  
  
"So," Raven said, looking at Beastboy. "How do you feel?" Beastboy looked at Raven, her cape, the jewel on her forehead, her serious grin, and her purple hair, and began to laugh hysterically. He fell on his back, pointing at Raven, and laughed until tears came out of his eyes. "There's s-s-something wrong with you, girl!" Beastboy said, still laughing. Cyborg, looking from Beastboy to Raven, began to laugh, too.  
  
By now the blunt had gotten to all the Titans but Raven. Robin handed it to her, and she looked frightened for a second. As high as Beastboy felt, he still was a good kid, and besides, he liked Raven. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to, Rae," he said. "Aw," Cyborg said. "Isn't that cute?" Then, he and Robin began to chant, "Toke! Toke! Toke!" Starfire was just looking up at the lights, grinning, her green eyes now had a backdrop of red in them. Raven looked at the blunt, and inhaled. She began, like the others, to cough violently. A lamp flew across the room, hitting the wall. Beastboy started laughing again. "Whoa," she said, in a monotone, disinterested way. She took another hit. Then, she passed it to Beastboy.  
  
And, so the cipher went. In about 25 minutes, the blunt was done, and so were the Titans. Little did they know that the weed they just smoked was Purple Haze? Definitely NOT for beginners. Beast boy was sitting still, grinning, staring up at the ceiling, his eyes the same color as a stop sign that someone has bled on. Next to him, Cyborg paced around the room, mumbling. Both his eyes were now the same color. Starfire floated upside down near the ceiling. Once, she got too close to the ceiling fan and lost a bit of hair. The other Titans roared with laughter for about 2 minutes. Robin was sitting next to Raven, trying to think of a way to break the ice. "I'm pretty fucked up here," he said. "How about you, Raven?" "I'm okay," she said. Actually, that wasn't entirely true. Raven was trying to keep herself under control, but was having a VERY hard time. It didn't help that Beastboy was making faces at her. The urge to laugh was unbearable! Beastboy saw Raven was, as usual, being a party pooper. In the golfball sized string of nerve tissue that was currently serving as his brain, Beast Boy had an idea to make her laugh. He turned into a dog, and began to hump Cyborg's leg furiously! "YO!" Cyborg yelled. "What's wrong with you, man." Robin thought he was going to die. He laughed so hard he thought he'd injure himself. Starfire had fallen out of the air and was laying on the sofa, laughing and twitching violently. And then, the Titans heard a sound they had never heard before. It started out as a giggle, growing in volume as Raven lost all her self control. Beastboy was humping the shit out of Cyborg's leg, him trying to get the dog off. Raven burst out laughing, surprisingly high pitched for a girl with such a deep voice. Tears rolled down her eyes, and, to her surprise, nothing happened. Nothing broke or went flying. She didn't know it at the time, but the weed had affected the part of her brain that crossed her emotions with her power. Temporarily, anyhow, she could feel emotions safely.  
  
Beastboy turned back into a human and looked at Raven. "That...was...too...much! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Raven was still laughing. "I'm gonna kick your ass, man," Cyborg said through his own laughter. "You know," Robin said. "This isn't so bad. I'm having a ball!" "Me, too," agreed Raven. "It is a very enjoyable feeling," chimed in Starfire. Suddenly, the team heard a loud growl coming from somewhere. They looked around and saw a terrible sight. Raven's eyes had turned bright read, and she was growing in size! She was now over 9 feel tall, and spoke in a horrible voice. "THE DEMON GODDESS IS NOW FREE! ALL WILL DIE AND FALL BEFORE ME!" "Oh, SHIT!" Beastboy said! "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea!" He tried to run into his room, but Raven's arms flew out and caught him. "I'M HUNGRY!" she said. "BECOME A TASTIER ANIMAL SO I CAN EAT!" "HELP!" yelled Beastboy. The other Titans were scared shitless. Robin reached in his belt for a weapon, but hit the buckle and his pants fell down. Just then, Raven began to shrink. She dropped Beastboy and became normal again. Then she looked at him and began to laugh. "Got you," she said, in her normal, flat voice. "Oh, that was SO fucked up," Beastboy said. It was just then that Cyborg noticed the wet spot in front of Beastboy's fly. "No," said Cyborg. "You didn't!" Beastboy had pissed his pants in front of everyone. Raven was now on the floor, hearing nothing, just enjoying the belly laughs that kept coming. "Very funny," Beastboy said. "I'm hungry!"  
  
For some reason, they agreed that they were all very hungry, even though they had just eaten. "How about a pizza?" Robin began. But, just then an alarm sounded. It was a call for help from the city. "Oh, SHIT!" Robin said. "We can't go out in this condition! We'll get our asses kicked!" Deep down, he knew they had no choice. If duty called, duty called. 


End file.
